My Ex-girlfriend! A Butler!
by Le' CarolinnaXannej421
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia breaks up from Gray because of his 'too' much attention to money and fame. Years later, this certain blonde has yet plotted a very surprising revenge..but...AS A BUTLER! How did this happen? Will Gray find out? And what will happen next? R
1. Chapter 1

**~My Ex-girlfriend?! A Butler?!~**

**A/N: Hi guys!~ Rin-chan is back desu! So this is why I have been gone for an estimated TWO MONTHS: Our computer's charger won't work and my sister didn't have that much money to pay for it so...uhm..it took a while and I'm so sorry!~ Anyway now, yehey! A new story for mehhhh~ And for my 'The Loser', I'll be updating it next week! And for **_**Hinagiku Zeelmart **_**and **_**iLikeCookies12**_**, I'll just be publishing your requests soon! Please wait and I'm so sorry guys! Hope you all forgive me! Now back to this new story, hope you'll enjoy it!~ ;D**

**SUMMARY: AU: Lucy Heartfilia breaks up with Gray because of his **_**too **_**much attention to popularity and money. Years later, this certain blonde has yet plotted a very surprising revenge for this **_**now **_**super famous man...but..AS A BUTLER?! How did THIS happen, will Gray find out, and what will happen next?**

**Pairing/s: Gray X Lucy, Natsu X Lisanna (okay...haters gonna hate x3), and more upcoming pairings!~**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor/Parody, MORRREE!~ xD**

**Rated T to be safe~**

**LOL...Knowing it's a bad summary, just hope that you'll enjoy this story! This just suddenly popped out of my mind weeks ago ^_^ ENJOY!~**

**((Okay..so now Imma put these babies!~LOOK WHAT'S UNDER THIS! XD))**

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. If I do own it, maybe my GraLu fanfics have come to blossom in both the anime and manga. (T^T)**_

**-*ooOoo*-**

_~"Just you wait..."~_

**NORMAL POV**

"Phew...", a man sighed in relief that his concert was now over. He ran his fingers through his raven hair and slumped on a chair backstage. He then ordered one of his workers to get him some water and he later did get it. He drunk it and then-

"Come on! Just let me in dammit! I'm _his _girlfriend after all, right, _Gray_?!", said a pissed, blonde teen.

"Just let her in...", the said Gray ordered his body guards who were not letting her in...thinking that she was just another fangirl of his...much of a psycho now.

"Gray, I missed you!~", she hugged the raven haired man and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her back.

"Me too, _Luce_.." she then broke the hug and placed a kiss on her boyfriend's forehead.

"So, how was your fifth concert? Your songs have been a big hit so far! I wish I were in your shoes..", she pouted cutely. Gray just pinched her littler, cute nose and said, "You know what, if you were in my shoes, you would've peed your pants already! I know how much you're frightened when you're on stage, no?", he then chuckled. He then earned a big 'HEY!' and a few punches on his arms and chest, which made him laugh more.

"Ne, Gray, why don't we go eat somewhere tonight?", Lucy asked.

"I-I'm sorry but, I've got to Jii-chan later", he replied. He just saw her eyes lose its shine as they looked down the floor.

"I-I see! How about tomorr-", she was cut off. "Gomene, Luce. Maybe sometime. I'm busy tomorrow too..."

"Maybe..next-"

"Lucy...just please don't expect that I'm always beside you...I'm just _that _busy and all!", he explained.

"But I thought-", _again, _the poor blonde, who was in the verge of crying was cut off to what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry Luce... I gotta go now.._ Ja'ne_!", as he stormed away from her. Lucy was now left alone backstage...not alone perhaps, there were still a few people but, they're leaving any second now. There, she bit her lower lip. She can't take it anymore...The past few concerts of his were just the same. _She then let her tears go.._ She remembered the time when it was her seventeenth birthday and he did _not _even bother to show up to her because of some money managements that he has to do and because Gray is not only an artist but, he also owns one of the biggest companies of ice sculpting in all of Fiore. He was even known was the 'Ice Prince'. He was a very busy man who can't help but just go on with money and popularity.

_He didn't even say.."I love you"...or kissed me on the cheeks or anywhere on my face...not even a single wave of his hand.._She thought sadly. Her face now flushed and her eyes turned redish and a bit puffy. Her sobs start to escape her mouth loudly and she couldn't help but think that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Maybe he doesn't really love me**__...it has always been money and popularity that he had loved...not to mention...we never even had a single date...not even a kiss on the lips from this two-year-relationship..._ _It has always been money and popularity that had compared myself to him...he doesn't-...NO...__HE NEVER LOVED ME__..._she thought as she was crying her heart out.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Gray, tell me...do you even love me?",_ his dark cerulean eyes read his lover's text to him. He just chuckled for a few seconds then realized that...his girlfriend's text was a really serious question.

He gulped.

"_What a silly question, Luce! Of course I do!_", he replied.

"_Then, why not spend time with me?", _she then asked and a frown started to appear on his handsome face. He found Lucy's question this time...annoying.

"_C'mon, Lu! You still can't get over with me not spending time with you? I'm really busy and maybe you and I will REALLY have time together."_, he texted.

"_Gray...I'm not convinced with what you're saying..it's always 'Oh! I'm busy!' and 'Sorry, Lu! Just can't spend time with you today!' and more excuses! It's always money, money, money! And popularity, fame , fame, fame! If you really love me then, come over my house! Let's see if you do!"_, he read it...he felt a pang of guilt in his chest..._damn it..._

.

.

.

.

"Gray why don't you love me?!", the blonde raised her voice. Gray now came to her house to prove to her...thinking that it would just be a small talk and now, his time for his upcoming meeting was almost there.

"I DO LOVE YOU! I'M JUST BUSY LUCE!", the man replied.

He saw tears on her pale face. "Then why don't you go out with me!? You DIDN'T even come to my birthday, you never came to our anniversary, you didn't ask me to come with you on Valentines day, and now that you have your concentration mode on your fame and money, you won't even say a single yes! All this time that I have been asking you to go out with me! Oh for Pete's sake! We didn't even have our single date yet! And every time I see couple pass by me...I couldn't help but feel jealous because..._You always left me all alone...!_", her last wordse nailed it! He realized that he was never there for her...she was all right... and what's worse was... he realized that..

.

.

.

.

_Not even a single 'I love you' ever since the day they confessed to each other..._ 'I'm such a-'

"Crap! Now I'm late for my meeting! Now they will scold me for not being there! Look what have you-!", SHE SLAPPED HIM...

"We're through this..._f-fake _relationship Gray! I'm tired of all your excuses!", she then fled away.

Gray was just left there, his eyes opened wide...his mouth fell agape.

_Luce..._ was all he can think of...

.

.

.

.

And as the crying blone ran, she just can't think of anything else but...

"_Just you wait...Gray...Full-bastard.._

_JUST YOU WAIT.."_

**-*ooOoo-***

**A/N: Sorry for this horrible prologue guys! Hihi! ^_~ I'm not really good at these things! Anyway, there was a little GraLU moment here but just wait for the upcoming and more epic ones! And that's a promise! I'll **_**try **_**to update this next week and I hope that you also enjoyed this! And as Lucy said, "**_**Just you wait..**_**" for the upcoming chappies of these!**

**SUPPORT THESE STORIES OF MINE!~:**

_The Loser, My Best Friend (Finished), and of course, I'll give you to my upcoming and new fanfic! It's going to be published soon! _

TITLE: _Nerd at Day, Hot Chick at Night_

SUMMARY: _Lucy's class has been given a new homework to create your own music video...which Lucy's lil' cousin uploaded on YouTube, making her a new, worldwide, singing sensation! But why is she keeping this a secret? And her friends get suspiscious too...will they find out? R&R_

CATEGORIES:

_Lucy H. & Gray F._

_Romance , Mystery, Friendship, and more genres xD_

_Rated T to be safe~_

**Hihi! That was all! Rin-chan out desu!**

**XOXO,**

**Rin-chan~ :****


	2. Chapter 1: Her To Him

**~My Ex-girlfriend?! A Butler?!~**

**A/N: OMGEEEEE~ Sorry for the late update! A Rin-chan was soooooooo busy...NOT! I was really, really, **_**really, **_**lazy over the holidays! I got addicted to an app called 'Anime Amino' -3-~ anyways, thanks for the reviews on the prologue! I LOVE YOU ALL AND BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**Thanks!~ :**:**

**ChuChu43: **Aww :') Thank you Chu-chan! Congrats for ending that wonderful fanfic of yours ;)) Nice idea you got there!~ I'll look up if it fits in to make the drama more intense XD

**Proud to be forever alone: **Hmmm...not gender bend~ I think ;D Lu-chan will jusr pretend to be a man...well, gender bend...we can consider that fact x3

**MartiaLae: **ATE MARTIA!~ Tignan moooooo~ nag-update na din ako! (WEW~ Just made a rhyme XD) "Full-bastard"? TOMOOOOOO~ And don't worry! Hindi siya magtatagal na maging isang insensitive, stupid jerk!~ xD THANKS DIN AHH!~ Binigyan na din kita ng spoilers dun sa upcoming story ko T3T *pouts* ~

**Fairytaillover416: **I'm BAAAACCCKK! Tsaka, donut worry for I will try to update yung 'The Loser' this week or next week x') Thanks din!~ :** kung gusto mo ng kahit kakaunti lang na spoiler dun sa soon-to-be-published-story ko, PM RIN-CHAN!

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: **OMAGOSH! Thanks! Sorry if your stpry is not published yet! ^~^

**Bob Bandicoot: **Bob Nii-san, thanks!~ :** LOL CORRECT DESU! Well, you'll find out whether Gray is in a band or what~ It'll be revealed in the next chappie or this one x3

**Rose JewelStar: **Aww ;"D ARIGATOU FOR THR KIND WORDS AND FOR SUPPORTING AND FOR REVIEWING AND FOR READING THIS STORY!

**Okay!~ Chapter one will start now desu!**

***o***

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_**HER TO HIM"**_

"_Chotto matte...Gray-sama~"_

**Normal POV**

"Your coffee, Gray-sama", said an ocean bluenette maid. She then set the latter's coffee on a round coffee table in front of his maroon colored sofa. He just sat there and watched his maid—_Juvia Loxar_, go out of the sitting room _number one_, of his house—or should we say, mansion. It was another tiring day for Gray. Especially when he sees his maid.

Correction_-When he sees a girl. _

He always has this kind of feeling. The feeling that was void, hurt, and sad. Those feelings that he felt, raging over his heart and soul when _she _left because of him 4 years ago.

And this is where the reason why he only accepts _BUTLERS_. Well, excluding Juvia since, the Gray-hunting-stalker, just won't let go and leave her 'Gray-sama' since she was working here in the Fullbuster's household ever since the...

.

.

.

_She left him._

And that explains everything on how she's too stubborn to let go. And the reason why Gray only accepts butlers is, he can't stand girls anymore.

He can't stand seeing them cry and hurt because he might hurt or do something bad to them; like what he did to _her._ He still remembered that awful night where he didn't attend the meeting anymore...because of his depression of _her _leaving him. He remembered when he slept all those years, **alone**. He still felt that slap mark _she _gave him. Gray remembered _all_...and he's trying his best for all these four years of forgetting her and start to become a considerate and humble man of his own. The problem was, if changing into the better, to whom was he going to do it?

.

.

_For her._

_._

_._

But where is this..."_her_"? SHE LEFT.

But now and then, he just dedicated his change to his family who was far away to where he was living his life.

Gray started to remember all of her when-

"_YO! Back to earth for the boxer king?!_", he heard. A tick mark was now visible on his head and Gray replied, "What the hell Walking match stick?!"

"Don't you dare 'what the hell' me! WHAT THE HELL, YOU! What happened to you?! You just stared of to space!", the pink headed idiot, as to what Gray says, retorted.

"I was just thinking about something, _Natsu_", and that was it. His best friend-slash-enemy knew that meaning when he doesn't insult him...he knows that something was wrong from the raven haired lad.

"Tell me Gray..._Is it her?"_, Natsu asked. And yes, why wouldn't a man's best friend not know what was going on with the latter? Natsu knows about 'her'. He was even the one who comforted him the times when Gray would just suddenly flip chairs and tables in his mansion and calm the so-called 'Ice Prince' down. He felt how Gray felt all these years; and he pitied him.

_**Somewhere in Port Hargeon...**_

"Are you really sure about this, huh, _Lu-chan?!_ I mean isn't it too risky and-", the petite girl's mouth was now covered with her best friend's clothes.

"Yes, Levy-chan! I'm sure about what I'm doing...as long as my revenge will be fulfilled...You know that I have always been waiting for this moment", a blonde whined behind the curtains of the changing room.

"Oh alright Lucy! You're just too stubbron now!", Levy said.

"U-huh!~", and Lucy just continued on changing her clothes.

After a few minutes of changing, she then came out of the changing room, dressed as a _butler._

"How do I look, Levy-chan?", _Lucy _asked.

"I WANNA MARRY YOU LU-CHAN!~", said the petite bluenette. "Oh really now?"

Lucy was wearing a white, long-sleeved, buttoned shirt that the sleeves reached up to her wrists. She then put a gray, black-buttoned vest on top of it. And to top it off, she wore a black bow, and black pants and blazer. **(A/N: So, not sure if the author really did describe it right so, just imagine Lucy wearing Sebastian Michaelis's butler suit ^w^) **Lucy also wore a blond wig, which she insisted becuase she thought that having another color of wig besides the color yelow, doesn't suit her. She then tied her hair into a tiny bun and put the wig on top of it. Lucy even bought the wig from an anime convinient store! The wig was Kubinashi from the anime Nurarihyon No Mago (**Just search him**)'s wig...without the black/brown highlights.

"WOAH! I wanna marry myself!~", Lucy praised her _handsomeness._ The blonde also wore dark blue eye contacts so that the person that she's going to _serve _will not get suspiscious and all.

"But Lu-chan, what about your voice? Will they really think or let you become their butler because of that small body of yours? (**A/N: REMINDERS: I MADE LUCY A BIT 'FLAT' HERE...JUST A LITTLE BIT!**)", Levy asked.

"Well of course, they'll believe me", she said in a low tone. "Levy-chan", Lucy then said it like a _real man_ (Elfman, ya say?!) and that she raised Levy's chin like she was going to kiss her. And then-

"WAHAHA! Lu-chan! You'll be a great actress!~", her friend then 'ROFL'd' while Lucy sweat dropped.

After the petite bluenette stopped laughing, a determined look was now palstered on her cute face. "Good luck Lucy, and beat his butt for me too!".

"Alright, Levy-chan~", she grinned..._mischievously. _

"_Chotto matte...Gray-sama~", _Lucy or shall we say now, _Luke Vallie (_**Va-li-ye**), mumbled darkly while putting on _his _white gloves.

***o***

**A/N: OMAGLERB!~ Sorry for the short chappie...and for the cliffy too!~ But I promise that I'll try to make it longer XD!~ See you guys next time!**

_**PLEASE SUPPORT MY OTHER STORIES, ONEGAII!~**_

_~"The Loser"_

_And_

_~"My Best Friend"_

**Please keep on supporting this story and thanks! Review too!~**

**XOXO,**

**Rin-chan~ XD**


	3. Chapter 2: FIFTEEN!

**~MY EX-GIRLFRIEND!? A BUTLER!?~**

**A/N: HI MINNA! OMAYGAD I MISSED YOU GUYS SHOOOOOOOO MUCH! Sorry for not updating this for almost FOUR MONTHS! D: Author was TOO LAZY to update O~O SO SORRY about that guys Dx AS IN! Now, enough of my sorry-ish thingies and just read the dayum chaptah! X,D**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR THE PEEPS WHO REVIEWED IT:**

_ChuChu43, Rose JewelStar, Hinagiku Zeelmart, Rockin' Angels, ReinaA, Guest (01/03/13), Princesx Mystery, proud to be foreveralone (Chotto Matte means 'WAIT' ^.^), Fairy Tail Fan (THANKS A BUNCHA), Guest (01,11/13), Bob Bandicoot, Lillyviolet, FairyTailFreak, 1fairytaillover, and Sasa139!_

**GOSH! SO MANY REVIEWS I CAN'T REPLY Xd thank you guys SHOOOOOO much for uber supporting this fic ;D Enjoy chapter two~**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND IT'S AWESOME SHIZZES. TOO BAD...IF ONLY I OWN IT **_**TToTT**

**...Oo~*O*~oO...**

**NORMAL POV**

*_BEEP! BEEP!_*

.

.

"GRRRR..", someone groaned.

.

.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

.

.

"DAMMIT! STUPID ALARM CLOCK!", the lad said as he smashed his alarm clock with his hand. _Peace at last..._he thought. And as soon as he threw the covers of his bend on his face and inhaled relaxingly...

.

.

.

"HEY YOU ICE PRINCESS GET THE HELL UP AND YOU'LL CHOOSE A BUTLER NOW!", a certain pink haired boy yelled at him as he barged into the so-called Ice Princess's room.

" .HELL NATSU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY BUTLER OUT THERE SO JUST GET OUT OF MY FREAKING ROOM!"

"NO! I'm not going out of here and shut up unless you get out of that stupid bed of yours and get dressed then PICK YOUR OWN DAMN BUTLER!", Natsu yelled at him.

"ALRIGHT! YOU WIN! _BUT _owe me an ice cream treat later, understand!?", Gray said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut up and get dressed! I'm leaving!"

Once the mini-commotion was over, Natsu went downstairs whil Gray took a quick cold shower and put on his navy green baggy pants and his blue polo shirt. He then went downstairs only to be greeted by fifteen butlers in their suits.

"_Ohayo Gray-sama!_", they all greeted him. Gray just put on a poker face expression and stood beside Natsu.

Sebastian, his other butler came beside him and said, "Master, you get to pick only one butler out of fifteen. You have the whole day to spend time with them and pick the one you're comfortable with."

Then, the red eyed man continued and said, "I'm afraid that you only have this day to pick out your butler as a replacement to our diseased Claude since you'll be meeting Erza-sama tomorrow. If you'll excuse me now and good day, my lord", the black haired bishie finally finished explaining everything to Gray who just nodded in agreement.

Gray sighed and mumbled, "This is going to be a tiring day."

So, beginning in nine o'clock in the morning, the picking of the butler began. Little did 'Gray-sama' know that, a certain butler was eyeing him to seek _his_ revenge that hurt someone so much.

.

.

/TIME SKIP/

.

.

So now, it is four thirty in the afternoon and test has been brought to an end. Gray didn't seem to care less on who he'll ever pick. But _one _butler caught his eye. It was a _blond _butler with dark blue eyes which had the similar color of Juvia's eyes. The reason why that butler caught his eye is that because he was the _smallest _of all butlers.

His height is not on the average of a 21 year old boy. He also knew some of this butler's background by reading the papers which contained all of the information about his soon-to-be-butler.

He learnt that he lived alone and his father died while his mother was too busy to even take care of him.*

He then ran away from home and became part of a very kind orphanage who coped him until he was already at the right age to be free.

_Hmmm..._ _I noticed he also had proper etiquette in his actions. Not even a tiny drop of liquid was splashed when he poured out my tea. And he acts very behave... and is very calm. He looks kind and obedient to me... Now then... what was his name again?_

He grabbed the papers from the coffee table and searched for the blond's picture in the portfolio. _Ah, here he is..._

_His name is.._

_Lu-Luke Vallie..._

Suddenly his heart skipped a beat. The 'Lu' part of this butler's name reminds him of a certain _blonde.._

_Wait...BLONDE!?_

"I'm having doubts in accepting this butler. He reminds me so much about..._her_", he said.

"But he acts like Claude..a very fine and perfect butler..", now he's having second thoughts!

"JUST ACCEPT HIM GRAY! THE PAST IS DONE!", Gray scolded himself. He then slouched on his couch and put the portfolio back to the table.

_I guess everything's settled._

.

.

.

**Lucy's POV**

We were standing facing the stairs again, waiting for those huge brown doors to open and for him to announce who'll be the next butler.

_Oh God, please let him pick me! It's been so long since I wanted to seek revenge on him! I've already come this far! I've been thinking of a plan to revenge on him for three long years after our break up and then, THANK THE HEAVENS! You gave me a flying flyer on one autumn day only to read that he needs a butler just in case this Claude person dies because of his illness!_

_I waited for that moment and baboosh! After waiting for __**FOUR **__long months, the day has COME! Oh my-!_

My train of thoughts have cut once I heard the door opened. Before us, a handsome- NOT!, raven-haired man came down before us. I watched his navy blue eyes if it was pointed on a certain butler. Seems like he's only looking around us.

_Please pick number 15! __**15**__!_ I thought as I shut my eyes, bit my lips and clenched my fists.

"I have finallly decided the butler who'll be serving me for how long I want him to serve me."

_Yes! AND WHO IS IT!?_

"I have picked.."

_WHO IN THE WORLD IS IT!?_

"Number.."

_DAMMIT JUST SCREAM THE DAMNED NUMBER SO I CAN FINALLY KNOW WHETHER I'LL JUMP OR KILL YOU FOR NOT ACCEPTING ME!_

"Number.."

.

.

Tick-tock... I heard the clock ticked...

.

.

Grr...what the hell's with the suspense Gray!?

.

.

I looked at him and I saw him sweating and I could tell by his look that he's having second thoughts...Damn..

.

.

"F...F.."

.

.

WHAT 'F'!?

.

"F..Fi-...NUMBER FIFTEEN!"

.

.

_What!? WHAT NUMBER AM I!?_

"Erm...number fifteen?"

I heard someone and once I looked up, I met navy blue eyes which made me stop spacing out and said.."Ah! Y-yes?", dang stuttering..

"You're in for the job. What are you waiting for?", he asked.

"Y-yes Gray-sama! R-right! I'll be going h-home now and t-take my st-s-stuff!", I said in a boyish voice and then quickly turned to the exit. But before I even go out, "ARIGATOU GOZAIMSU GRAY-SAMA!".

Then, I walked home, a smirk on my face.

"KYAA! I ABSOLUTELY CAN'T WAIT!~", I screamed with glee not caring if someone might even think I'm a crossdresser or something! Levy-chan will be so proud of me!

I then continued walking home, a super big grin plastered on my face.

**-END OF CHAPTER THREE-**

**A/N: and it's done! Did you like it? I'll try to update this weekly since it's our summer vacation in the Philippines and it's just TOO HOT IN HERE! Dx And guess what? I just had my birthday last March 30 xD I know it's TOO LATE to announce this but, I'm just saying ;P **

**Anyways, hope this'll become a very successful fanfic like my MBF! THANKS FOR SUPPORTING MINNAAAAAA!**

***I inverted Lucy's storyline. Instead of the mother dying, I made her father as the one who's deceased and I made her mother as the evil one :D**

**OH! And to add one more thing! So that it'll be easier, imagine that Lucy has the voice of LEN KAGAMINE while she's talking ;) Don't know Len? GOOGLE IT PEOPLE XD!**

**Japanese translations~**

_**Ohayo~ **__Good morning_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ **__Thank you very much_

PLEASE SUPPORT MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL!

_**My Best Friend**_

_**The Loser**__ (Not sure if I'm gonna continue ut :/)_

_**ALL OF THESE ARE GRAYLU PEOPLE!**_

_**SPREAD THE GRAYLU LOOOOOOOOOOVVVEEE! :D**_

BAI GUYS! SEE YA NEXT TIME~!

XOXO,

Rin-chan ;*


End file.
